


Coffee

by pliebas



Series: Rambles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Coffee Addict Na Jaemin, Studying, again idk how to tag, college is ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliebas/pseuds/pliebas
Summary: Jaemin is a broke college kid - mostly due to his unchecked coffee addiction.
Series: Rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001124
Kudos: 4





	Coffee

“Good morning!” Jaemin half shouts, half sings as he enters the small room, slamming down his 4th cup of coffee.

“It’s literally 3 pm but ok,” Chenle mumbles from the table.

Jaemin huffs as he narrows his eyes at Chenle’s profile. He grabs his coffee and goes to sit at the head of the table. He drops his stuff with a thud and receives a glare from Renjun. He quirks an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

“You really don’t give two shits, do you?” Renjun says, returning their eyes to their laptop screen.

“No, not really, why?”

Renjun makes a face of judgement mixed with annoyance but says nothing.

Jaemin leans back in the rolly chair and purses his lips. He crosses his arms behind his head as he watches the two work. He came all this way - from the other side of campus where the _best_ coffee shop was - just to be ignored by his friends. How rude. The atrocity. He’s here blessing them with his presence, letting them bask in it but they don’t even acknowledge him. Not a single ‘hi’ was directed towards him upon his entrance. He scoffs.

Jaemin waits a miraculous five minutes since sitting down before he gives in to the need to bother his friends. He leans over to see what Renjun was doing on their laptop. He grimaces at the laptop screen before looking over at Chenle’s notebook filled with math. He goes back to Renjun and pokes their cheek with his finger. Renjun gives Jaemin a questioning side-eye but doesn’t do anything else.

Jaemin pouts. _That’s not good enough._

He moves his chair next to Renjun’s and leans his head on their shoulder. No reaction. Jaemin rolls his eyes as he watches Renjun diligently work through their homework. He sighs and shakes his head against Renjun’s neck. Renjun, in turn, pushes Jaemin’s head away from them. Jaemin sighs through his nose as he goes back to his original spot. He puts his chin on the table, eyes darting between the two friends engrossed in homework.

“How can you guys be doing work at a time like this?” Jaemin whines as he leans back in the rolly chair.

“You do realize that we reserved this room just to study, right?” Renjun gives Jaemin a side-eye before returning to their work.

“But that’s soooo boring.” Jaemin makes another face before reaching for his own laptop. The other two don’t seem to care. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework, too?” Chenle asks, trying to keep Jaemin from subjugating them to further distractions.

“I already finished it all.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Then why are you here?”

“To be with you guys! We _never_ hang out anymore and I’m so bored.” Jaemin sinks into his chair.

Renjun looks up and sighs. “We’ll try to hang out some more later, ok? We’re just swamped right now, right Chenle?”

“Yeah! Of course,” Chenle smiles up at Jaemin before going back to the notebook.

Jaemin stares at his closed laptop. They had all been swamped with work recently. There were projects and essays and labs and work on top of work on top of work. But usually they were all okay enough to hang out a bit. Even if it was only for a movie that they all ended up falling asleep 20 minutes in, anyways. The year was sucking all the fun out of life. 

Jaemin looks up and sees his two friends work away. He admires them a lot but Jaemin can never get any work done during the day. He always has to stay up until late hours of the night in order to be able to focus. Since he made sure to be ahead of the work for all of his classes, he was always bored during the day. As a remedy, Jaemin (with all consideration of logic) routinely downs three to six cups of coffee in order to speed through the day. The night gave peace to the calamity in Jaemin’s brain.

Jaemin watches Chenle aggressively erase the same line over and over in his notebook. He lets out a laugh. “What are you doing, Chenle?”

“Differentials,” Chenle says, bent over the notebook.

Jaemin rolls his eyes.

“Boring. And you? Renjun?”

“It’s physics,” Renjun says. “It is also incredibly boring,” Renjun adds, beating Jaemin to the punch.

A moment passes before Renjun looks up and takes a pause to look at Jaemin. “What about you?”

“Oh, yeah. I am also going to do physics,” he says with a bright smile. He opens his laptop and pulls up the tab with the fanfic he was reading earlier. He grabs his forgotten coffee and downs the rest of it in one go. He grimaces at the lukewarm liquid on his tongue. He looks at the coffee cup in disgust.

“How many coffees was that?” Chenle asks, momentarily disinterested in his homework.

Jaemin looks over to see Renjun also incredibly invested in his answer. “Um, four?”

Renjun cracks a smile. “Ha! Loser!” Renjun blows raspberries at Chenle while making an L on their forehead with their hand. “You owe me twenty bucks.” They hold their hand out, waiting for payment.

Jaemin stares at the pair’s exchange in disbelief. He’s momentarily paralyzed at the sudden burst of energy in the stale room. “You guys really placed a bet on me?”

“Yep. It’s easy money,” Renjun says as they pocket the twenty.

“I hate all of you,” Jaemin huffs, crossing his arms.

“Oh don’t worry, we know,” Renjun says as they wink.

Chenle rolls his eyes at Renjun. “If it’s any consolation, I have to buy you coffee after this,” Chenle says.

“With 8 expresso shots?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

“EIGHT?” Chenle (basically) screams.

“You’re right, 12 would be better,” Jaemin laughs as Chenle stares at him in shock.

“How are you alive?” Renjun mumbles.

Jaemin shrugs, “Spite.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this little random thing i thought up! might make it into a thing later but idk.
> 
> \- L  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/pliebas?s=20)


End file.
